


Untitled

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: When we're lonely
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal October 3, 2007 under "coloured_words"

The day dragged out its rhythm in a staccato beat.

Mindless interviews had them running from one microphone to another. The same scripted questions the same rehearsed answers.

Well, almost.

That one they would all be in trouble for later.

But now the hours had run out and they were all on the ride home. Changmin sitting in the front, his nose in a book, Jaejoong and Yunho a conjoined entity in the back seat and Junsu down on his quota for the day. That wasn't entirely his fault however, he surmised. Yoochun appeared to be in a particularly deep state of funk.

He could tell.

The subtle clinging touches he gave to everyone, even their staff. The random comments that were just about him all melding together to make Junsu's efforts an uphill battle that he was loosing.

The van reached its destination and Yoochun was the first to exit. The first one to disappear into the personalized sanctuaries they had all created for themselves.

 _'Give him a little time'_ Junsu thought, he'll come out for something then you'll have an opening.

Seconds turned into minutes and the silence became heavy. Eventually Junsu got up from his spot on the couch, placing the book he had borrowed from Changmin on the side table, and walking down the hall. He stopped in front of the first door, soft piano sounds floating through the partition.

Knocking gently he swung the door open. Yoochun's back was framed in one of his favourite sweaters, the unsteady rise and fall of his shoulders giving away his secret.

Walking over Junsu wrapped his arms around Yoochun's shoulders before placing his hands over top of the ones still pressing piano keys.

"I don't want you to see me cry," Yoochun sniffled.

"Why? I've seen you cry before."

"Because when you are with me I"m not lonely, and that means I don't have a reason to cry anymore,"

Yoochun lifted their hands to wipe the tears from his eyes, the damp moisture sinking into Junsu's skin.

"Silly Chunnie, you are never alone regardless of weather I am with you or not. If I am always in your heart, then I am always with you. Am I always in your heart Chuunie?" Junsu asked as Yoochun slid forward on the bench allowing him to step over and sit behind.

"You are Susu, you are," Yoochun turned his head for a kiss.

"Help me play this piano piece, the bass line is difficult," Yoochun said taking Junsu's hand in his.

"It can't be as difficult to read as the book I borrowed from Changmin," Junsu scoffed repositioning his hands over Yoochun's as he began to play.

"Why? What's it about?"

"Quantum Physics," Junsu said as Yoochun doubled over the keyboard laughing.

And Junsu chalked up another victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Original comments from LJ - saved for posterity b/c I am an archivist like that
> 
> saturatiion 4/10/07 awwwwwww...chunnie XD ahhh...yoosu XD awww...my heart XD YAY! first =Phahaha...that was really sweet XD YAY! first =P Me: Oh my goodness. *fells terrible she never checks this journal.* Thank you for reading,I'm glad you enjoyed their sweetness.
> 
> reny_wen 21/9/11 ohhh,,its beautifulllll~ really dearr,,you make a lovely story <3 i smile in my sobss TvT thank you^^ Me: Thank you!


End file.
